Scotch
by RositaKittyPrecious2k16
Summary: A little Mature. Not recommended reading for fans of 'Except One'. Oneshot-ish set in the time between first and second Avengers films (Post- Avengers, Pre- Ultron, Vision, Hulk exposure and New base.)
1. The Encounter

**((A/N: I rewatched the first couple of avengers films, got a brain worm, and this happened. Slow start, but the M will be there. Enjoy.))**

Bruce sat down carefully on the white sofa inside the top floor of the Avengers tower. He'd expected to be met by Pepper, if not Tony himself, but instead he'd had to make smalltalk with another of Tony's AI. He'd been directed politely upstairs by the disembodied voice to await "Mr Stark's return". He made himself comfortable and looked around to take in the expensive décor. He wondered to himself, not for the first time since arriving, why he'd come here. Bruce had been faced with his fair share of mysteries when it came to work. Whether it was his own unique problem or any other extraordinary individual he'd become associated with, he'd always revelled in it. That's what gave him such a prevailing passion for science. He wasn't one to stand around and leave a question unanswered: He had an urge to discover, and even when he failed he found joy in the pursuit of knowledge. He would never curse himself for that. Yes, the experimentation he had done on himself in said pursuit _had_ lead him down one notoriously destructive path but, he found even when it came to the other guy, he was growing more optimistic by the day. He had mastered the art of releasing and _re-caging_ \- … A detached sense of annoyance washed over his brain as he thought the word. Ok, perhaps _'transitioning'_ was a better word. Having mastered the art of transitioning, with the help of Natasha, the situation was altogether more manageable. Lately he found himself treating his monster alter-ego as less a problem and more a puzzle: One that he could spend his spare time on instead of avoiding. The prospect of working on, or even _with_ him gave Bruce a brand-new outlook on a previously dark life. More than that, it would altogether remove the dread of losing control, so he wasn't about to give up the green guy's new found co-operation.

That said… As much as he _despised_ the idea of squandering such progress, recent revelations had given him doubts about the future of their amicable partnership. As was almost always the case, his green friend's thoughts weren't entirely clear at first, so he was deducing from only clues so far, but it didn't look good. He had submitted to following this line of investigation, which had so far brought him to the couch of the former Stark Tower's waiting area, or so it seemed. When exactly he would be joined by the man himself was unclear. With that in mind, Bruce felt himself beginning to relax, enjoying some time 'alone'.

All too soon he was interrupted by the familiar sound of miniature jet engines. Banner peered over to the window to see metal boots floating down to meet the balcony. The hydraulics kicked in and began de-suiting the figure as it strolled toward the door.

Banner knew all his tricks: that he had to mind the placement of his feet or the robotic arms would quite seamlessly acquire a chunk of his leg, but Tony had a knack for making almost anything look effortless. As the millionaire's body was revealed Bruce was reminded that there was a motive for his visit. He tensed up resisting the urge to move forward, holding his ground against his inner self. There was something going on, and he needed to know what. It unnerved him not understanding the reasons behind this abnormal behaviour. As reasonable as it was to assume the smashing and aggression was the result of some brainless ogre, Banner had been able to figure out intentions or reasons behind all of the Hulk's actions so far. He'd discovered that his alter-ego could hold a grudge for example, when everyone previously thought he was a beast of instinct in the moment. And that he could get carried away with the adrenaline of a fight only to regret it like any other man. He'd seen that when he'd taken out Thor in the heat of battle, only to help him up moments later. All of this progress had been so reassuring, up until this hiccup had appeared.

Recently the big guy had been urging him toward Tony at every opportunity. Just a topic of conversation involving Tony, even the sight of the iron man suit seemed to awaken some restlessness in his other self. The trouble was Bruce couldn't identify the emotion. It was almost foreign to him. It wasn't rage, or anger. It certainly wasn't curiosity, they'd been working together too long for that. He briefly considered the idea that Hulk was interested in Tony's suit, after encountering 'Veronica', but as Stark descended the last step and nonchalantly entered the room Bruce could feel the other guy's eyes watching intently as the man made his way to the bar. His ears could hear the suit as it neatly folded away into sheets of iron and bolts, and was consumed by the hydraulics of the balcony, forgotten. So, what why were his eyes trained elsewhere?

"Hey Doc. Need something?" Tony offered.

"Kinda." Bruce tried to stay calm, if there was one thing that would scare Tony off it was neediness.

"Is it tech? I know Veronica didn't quite hold up last time, but in her defence the big guy cheated going up through the floor like that." Tony's face seemed genuinely defensive as if concerned for his child's reputation. "Don't worry though," He continued in a slightly more professional voice. "I've been working on a new version. You interested? Avengers discount." He said raising an eyebrow at Bruce. "Two percent." He pointed his whiskey tumbler at him in a proposal. Bruce just squinted at him. "No? Ok. I can take full price too, give the extra to the Stark fund for needy kids... That's what you do right, help needy kids cure their illnesses and scare off the school bully with smasher there?"

"I'm not here for tech, Tony." Now what. Why was he here… "I have… a proposition."

"First tell me what's in it for me, I have a self-absorbed reputation to uphold." He said swirling his drink.

"A bit of insight." Bruce offered cryptically. He needed to grab Tony's interest, and there was no better way to do that than to withhold information. The man was notorious for hating it.

There was a loaded pause.

"Into what exactly?" Tony stood at the bar, his eyes narrowed toward the sofa in an attempt to hide his curiosity, but the truth was he was hooked. Banner simply tapped his own forehead and gave Tony a knowing look. The other man returned the gaze for a moment before slowly making his way to the sofa to get comfortable. "Okay I'm listening."

"Well, y'see the big guy… he's been acting," What was the best word to use? "-weird, lately."

"Weird in ways other than being enormous and green you mean?"

"Exactly. I don't know what it is. I'm hoping you can help."

"Have you tried asking him?" The owner of the couch observed him as if reading a good novel. Jekyll and Hide, most likely.

"We're not exactly on speaking terms."

"Then how do you know?"

"I… I get these… echoes of emotions. I know they're not mine, and they vary in intensity, depending on how close to the surface he is."

Tony sat up a little straighter then, his eyes darting to some gadget on the wall. No doubt it would call forth some section of an iron suit, in case of emergencies.

"What tends to bring him to the surface?" Tony tried in his best nonchalant voice.

"It used to be anger. Anger clears your mind of almost anything, focusing your emotion. It causes a clearing for him to escape. I've learnt since then to stop that from happening. Even angry I know to clutter my brain…" He left the sentence hanging not sure how to explain the next part.

"But..?" Tony was as perceptive as ever.

"But… Recently something has been pushing him. I've felt his envy and his rage. I know when he gets curious, or when he's ashamed. This is something different. And it's something about you." Bruce furrowed his eyebrows at the other man, wondering how he would react to the news. It wasn't exactly reassuring to know you'd caught the interest of a volatile monster.

"Well…" Stark said taking a triumphant breath. "Most things are nowadays." The air Bruce has been holding in anticipation of his friend's response turned into an exasperated sigh. The billionaire took a sip of his drink looking out onto his balcony.

"This isn't a joke, okay? This is a legitimate concern."

"Okay." Tony said resolutely. "Deadly serious." He wiped the smirk of his face with a free hand. Bruce waited a moment for Tony to compose himself, obviously finding himself hilarious behind the act.

"I've been working on bonding with him… trying to figure him out. I don't wanna hit a brick wall here." The doctor ended his sentence by falling back onto the sofa feeling a little defeated. Of course it would be this hard to get the one and only Tony Stark to take time for someone other than himself.

Bruce sat for a moment before realising Tony wasn't moving. He peered over to find the other man studying him suspiciously. Bruce raised an eyebrow, waiting for the decision written all over the billionaire's face to be made. Tony let out a breath and nodded. He leaned over and handed Bruce his scotch, before leaving to the bar again.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

"I hear you." Tony said innocently. "Bonding, figuring something out, yada yada." He sat back down and clinked their glasses together. "Cheers."

"You really think now is the best time to be drinking? When I just told you, the other guy is-" Bruce cut himself off seeing Tony's vaguely smug gaze… Or was that just how he usually looked..? "Oh… You think-"

"When you need to know more about a person, I find nothing works better than scotch. I don't know about him, and I get that you two have the whole Clark Kent never-in-the-same-room deal goin' on," Tony waved a hand dismissing the information. "-but, I figure your body is his body. And I know you're not immune to the good stuff." He raised his glass a little demonstrating which good stuff he meant, before taking a drink.

…

He had a point…

 **…**

 **The room's automatic** **lighting had been triggered at some point, casting a hazy glow onto his surroundings. Tony shook the bottle again, only to realise it was empty. Which meant that his glass was empty. That wouldn't do.**

 **He discarded it carefully next to the other empty bottle and took out a fresh one to pour himself another. A squinting Bruce turned to him from his place on the rug.**

 **"Did we finish it yet?" He asked, not for the first time.**

 **"Nope." Tony held up the almost full bottle. "Still goin'."**

 **"Huh."**

 **"How's the big guy doin?"**

 **"I'm cool, I'm cool…"**

 **"The other big guy."**

 **"Oh. He's… He's mellow, I guess." Banner wiggled some fingers at him, demonstrating 'mellow'.**

 **Tony had to give it to the Doc, the man could hold his scotch. Maybe having a tag team member in there did affect his drinking after all.**

 **"Okay." Tony sat down next to Bruce, pausing to let his drunken vision settle. "We've come all this way and not made any breakthroughs." He started to count off topics on his hand. "We've talked about Stark Industries, the missiles, the money, Iron Man suits…" He lost track of which finger he was on so he started again. "The battle with Loki, Veronica, the arc reactor, the Iron Man suits…" Had he said that one already..? He put his hands down. "I thought we were gettin' somewhere with those fun stories about me and Widow but I'm pretty sure that was all you."**

 **"You stay away from Natasha… She's a good girl." Tony just nodded confirming as much.**

 **"Yuh-huh, sure." He felt his face tense up with the frustration. "I don't get it we've gone over everything about me, and we've not heard a peep-" he tapped Bruce's chest accusingly, "out of him."**

 **"What if it's not about you? What if it's just you."**

 **"Not makin' a whole lot'a sense there, Green Giant." He moved his hand and instead tapped his partner's forehead hoping it would open a door to what lay inside. "Is he asleep or something?"**

 **"No… I can feel him there. He's…" Bruce rocked his head back and forth to help explain. "He's pushing."**

 **"Pushing you to what?"**

 **"I dunno…" He watched the doctor's face. Then an idea occurred to him, a lot later than it usually would have.**

 **"Why don't you just do it. Let him do as he pleases. You said he was mellow, right?"**

 **"Yeah I guess so."**

 **"Worst happens, I call up veronica mark two from the basement." He said holding up his portable control panel. The tower could do with a little rearranging. After all the décor was already two weeks old and Tony wasn't used to things lasting that long since he'd gone into the business of superheroing.**

 **That seemed to convince him. Banner shut his eyes and took a deep breath. In spite of what he said Tony braced himself expecting the Hulk to burst forth as unceremoniously as he had in the past. Instead though, he found his friend still sitting there on the floor, looking noticeably less conflicted than his usual self. His brow unfurrowed, and his free hand seemed to go limp, as if falling into a light sleep.**

 **"Banner…" No reply came. Tony wanted to believe he was just sleeping, but he could tell something was there, and it was unnerving. In unnerving times Tony turned to his friend humour. "Brucey, Honey, time to wake up." This time his eyes opened, but they'd changed. Bruce's brown eyes had been tinted, becoming a deep hazel, something akin to a rainforest. The sight was something else entirely and caused Tony to lose his train of thought. It was the closest he'd ever come to seeing the two beings at once. Bruce still didn't speak, he sat for a moment his breathing heavy as if he had just dozed off. He blinked curiously, and looked down at his regular man sized hands. He flexed the fingers slowly, testing them, before looking back up with the same neutral expression.**

 **"Uh… Bruce?" Tony tried again. The other man tilted his head slightly in some delayed recognition.**

 **"Stark." He said in a low voice.**

 **"Yep. The one and only." He found himself getting an unexpected rush from this seemingly mundane situation. He was used to fast cars and explosions, flying through the air at break neck speed and making it by a hair's width, but this was a different kind of edgy. The adrenaline it summoned was serving to clear some of the drowsiness from his drunken stupor, but he was left dazed enough to enjoy the strange phenomenon. "Is that… Is that you, big guy?" He tried hesitantly. One wrong move here and it could switch from bonding session to death trap in a second.**

 **"Mm." Banner's head nodded with a simple grunt. Tony sat up straight, crossing his legs. He could see what the doctor meant. It was kind of fascinating. He could see his friend's face plain as day, but somehow feel the Hulk in his emotion and his mannerisms. He felt the familiar need to study and observe: provoke something to monitor the results.**

 **"I have some questions for you." He said simply. He waited a moment, but all the other man did was hold his eye contact, so he took that as an agreement. "Okay. Do you hate me?"**

 **A slightly confused shaking head and a dismissive mumble told him that was a 'no'.**

 **"Do you need something from me?"**

 **Forest eyes looked at the floor, then up again as he shrugged.**

 **"Wait… you don't know?" Tony said a little more incredulously than he'd intended to.**

 **That earned him a disgruntled exhale.**

 **"Sorry! Sorry," He held his glass and free hand up slightly in a drunken surrender. "I guess that's natural." He narrowed his eyes at the strange creature in front of him. This human sized man with the aura of a monster. It seemed to be studying him back.**

 **"What do you want, huh?"**

 **As if in reply, the doctor sat up. He was so cautious and aware of his surroundings, presumably used to being 5 times bulkier, as he moved to sit next to him. He knelt down to face him, barely an inch of space between. Tony felt suddenly surrounded, realising that if something went wrong here there was no time to get veronica between them, so when he felt a hand move to rest on his leg he flinched, seeing green. But instead he looked up to see a strange look in the beast's eyes. What was this?**

 **"You… You wanna be buddies..?" It sounded ridiculous, but he had to admit he was flattered. Then the hand continued. He sat confused as hands curiously outlined him, slowly running over his knee, his sides, over his neck and his biceps, as if being discovered for the first time. He had to focus as he felt a wave of drowsy satisfaction seep into his mind. Finally a hand came up… Tony instinctively winced back slightly, but it continued to touch his cheek. It was unexpectedly personal, and gentle: each finger tip shifting carefully. Still, he tensed up at the sudden intimacy of it as a thumb ran over his bottom lip. He would have protested somehow but wasn't really in a position to speak, so he just sat there wondering what the caged beast was trying to achieve.**

 **When the hand finally slipped from his face he took a breath to speak but he was interrupted as the other man put a firm hand over the orb that glowed through his shirt. His back was planted slowly but firmly on the floor, what was left of his drink spilling onto the rug somewhere along the line. Tony might have cared about that part in another setting, but everything involved was replaceable, and besides that there was something much more fascinating occurring in front of him. He realised that his heart was thumping a little louder than usual. He swallowed instinctively, feeling a little claustrophobic. He could feel the heat radiating from the Doctor's body: the leg by his leg, the hand pressed against his chest and the other on the floor by his head. The doctor's breathing had started to sound laboured as his head fell slightly. There was some sort of struggle going on… A reason occurred to him, but he chalked it up to an oversized ego, because it was too ridiculous to think never mind say aloud.**

 **But then he felt the other man's head move down to his collar and turn slightly. Then came the sound of an inhale as the other man took in a deep breath. Tony started to regain awareness of where he was, the strength with which he was being pinned, and the position they were in. The two of them, alone, nestled into the plush rug barely a pencil's width between them. But more than that, he was painfully aware of his own heartbeat. It had ramped up with the acknowledgement of what was happening. He felt suddenly vulnerable that this was forcing a reaction out of him, and he couldn't figure out how to stop it.**

 **He left the glass lying on the floor and made better use of his arms to hold the other guy's shoulders in an attempt to keep him at bay. As much as he wasn't keen to be crushed under half a ton of green muscle, he was still only dealing with the body of Bruce Banner, so really how strong could he be?**

 **"Hey, about this, I really am flattered, and you've probably heard this** ** _a thousand_** **-" He was cut short by a familiar jingle from the other side of the rug. Saved by the bell. He felt some of the tension leaving him. "Would you mind getting that?"**

 **He watched as the doctor reached over and took his phone in hand. The beast looked at it and without a word, made a fist. Tony watched his cellphone turn to fragments of glass and plastic as it fell to the floor.**

 **"** ** _That_** **… solves that problem I guess." Tony swiftly withdrew his resistance. Apparently, there was more hulk in front of him than he'd realised.**

 **((A/N: ... I know you're not gonna read this part of the Author's notes, but hey consider all the things you could leave in the review section... Aaaaand to the next chapter you go.))**


	2. The Conclusion

**Tony looked up to once again find hazel eyes above, trained on his face. They watched him closely as a tentative hand lay on his hip and proceeded to rub upward catching his shirt. Tony cursed his own brain, swimming in scotch it wasn't on form. He needed a plan, but no good ideas were coming to him. He decided he would be best to lie unresponsive, his body still and his breathing calm to try give the big guy the right idea when he realised his efforts were coming to nothing. He was following the plan too, even as the warm hand made contact with his bare skin and he felt blood rushing to meet it... Even as it reached his chest and curious fingers carefully explored the tender skin surrounding the arc reactor. He lay still as stone, holding his ground, and his eye contact.**

 **It was when he felt Bruce advance that he realised he may struggle. A leg moved forward coming between his own and urging them apart. Before he had time to come to terms with it, the space separating their faces started to shrink. He felt soft lips graze the corner of his mouth and his heart jumped unexpectedly, causing his breath to hitch. He tried to recover but he could tell from the way his attacker had paused that it was too late. He forced his eyes closed, his face becoming hot, his hands unsteady. He realised with a horrible sense of dread that he couldn't trust his own body. He made a desperate attempt to get up and walk away but as he reached an upright position a firm hand took him by the shoulder, another planted itself on the sofa and blocked his exit. His effort to escape was extinguished completely as he felt a hot mouth pressed against his.**

 **He broke free gasping for breath in shock, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't summon the strength to liberate himself entirely. He decided it was time for last resorts.**

 **"Bruce! Bruce Banner! Bruce get out here!" He shouted at the man in front of him. He watched dilated eyes for any developments. "Bruce! Are you there? I need some help out here! Wake up, for god's sake, wake up!" He could hear the panic entering his voice. There was a pause, and Tony held his breath. The beast flinched suddenly, looking as if he had something in his eye. He blinked half a dozen times, rubbing his face and his head, looking completely bewildered and lost. He shook his head violently, before those unfathomable eyes were revealed once again. There was a clear conflict now: both were a curious blend of colour, but one eye was a brilliant emerald with flecks of brown; the other a deep auburn with specks of green. Tony couldn't help but think it was kind of beautiful. But now wasn't the time.**

 **"Bruce! Can you hear me?" He tried one last time.**

 **…**

Something wasn't right. The last thing Bruce remembered was releasing control, and usually the very next thing he encountered was his naked body in a pile of rubble. But he wasn't awake yet. He noticed that he could feel something pressing on his hand. Something supple and smooth. He flexed his palm and got unexpected pleasure from the feeling of it. Something was still blurring his concentration, but he blinked and noticed that the black void was clearing from his vision. He saw his hand placed in front of him on the couch. That's right, he was next to Tony's couch. He heard his name.

 _'_ _Bruce!'_  
Tony's face was looking back up at him. Bruce noticed immediately the contrast to the composed man he knew. His heart beat was visible in his neck, flushing his face. His chest was heaving. Something about the image turned Bruce on immensely. He could feel heat and adrenaline and excitement at this turn of events. The doctor found himself suddenly compelled to play out the scenario like a game, one of the most enjoyable pastimes he'd found to date, in fact.

 **...**

 **All hints of confusion melted from his friend's expression. His movements became more intentional, his gaze sure and unwavering. Tony took that as something encouraging, until he spoke. His voice was still a tone too deep to be recognisably Bruce's, and the steadiness of his gaze still held an element of danger.**

 **"Don't tell me you're not enjoying this." Bruce spoke slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. Tony withdrew his hand, only to find he couldn't steady it, so he planted it firmly on the floor beside himself. His friend's edged its way on top and pinned it there. "Well?" Bruce prompted again. "Don't lie." He smirked in a manor completely uncharacteristic for the usually humble Doctor. He didn't wait long for a response. Tony's mind was drawing a blank for witty comments, but before he could reorganise his brain to be genuine, Bruce was again far too close, stealing his attention. He could feel hot breath on his neck as he tried desperately not to acknowledge that bold hand sliding up his thigh. Lips were grazing his ear, the sound of his name in that low tenor sending chills down Tony's back.**

 **"Don't lie to me Tony… You want this…"**

 **"Stop." Tony was dumbfounded at the feebleness of his own objection.**

 **"You really want me to?"**

 **"Bruce, Stop. Seriously cut it out." He tried to force the other man away again but it proved useless. He seemed to find the effort amusing.**

 **"I'll stop…" Bruce said smiling. His hand was rubbing a massage into his upper thigh, dangerously close.**

 **"Bruce-" Tony was going completely unheard, even as the hand ghosted over the crotch of his jeans suggestively causing words to bubble out of his mouth in panic, "Bruce stop it, stop it."**

 **He wasn't stopping. Tony felt his waistband grow loose as Bruce's hand deftly unbuttoned him. Tony tried to stop, he tried so hard but he couldn't control the blood flow treacherously feeding his desire. This was not happening. This was not happening. This was-**

 **Bruce's palm slid neatly under the material and carelessly fondled him. Tony's breath hitched again, but this time he wasn't able to recover quite as effectively. His ragged inhales were hideously obvious and his face was flushed with heat making it hard to keep his eyes open. His foggy mind couldn't understand an iota of what was going on here. Had he finally cracked? Was he having a mental break, his mind entertaining this ridiculous version of Bruce Banner as a sexual predator? But… Why him, why here… As his mind raced, his body was redirecting all of his frustration at his own ignorance, turning it into a restlessness, eagerness… Without him realising, his hands had forgotten how to push. They were limp and easily manipulated as Bruce caressed his hips, moving upward to outline his torso and firmly remove Tony's shirt. In doing so he turned them both and brought them face to face on the floor, Bruce's hands gently holding his in place above them both.**

 **"Bruce…" Tony couldn't bring himself to speak any louder, scared of giving away the insecurity and helplessness that was settling in. His arms tensed up again, only to prove once more that he was no match for this Bruce. Still, he let his anger show. "What the hell, is this…?"**

 **Bruce on the other hand was rock-steady. "Sorry Tony..." His voice was still off, but somehow the apology made him seem more human. With that thought Bruce's lips were on his, kissing him, urging him. Tony didn't know what to do. He let himself cave, moving his mouth in time with the other man, if only out of habit. The minute he did he got a reaction from Bruce that gave him unexpected shivers. It was a noise of satisfaction... no, more than that it was desire, a desire for him. Never in a million lifetimes would he have thought to hear such a dirty noise. Bruce soon took advantage, forcing his lips apart so as to kiss them in turn. When Tony felt a gentle nip his concentration slipped, and his heart jumped as he felt Bruce's hot tongue invade. He pulled back instinctively covering his mouth. He took a few breaths trying to come to terms with this absurdly kinky atmosphere, and how much he wasn't opposed to it.**

 **Then he realised: he was pulling back… He was sat upright, his hand free from restraint… When had he come up to meet him like that?**

 **"See?" Bruce said simply, his breath also a little uneven. He placed a large hand on Tony's chest easing him back down. He traced it down over his abs and slowed as he reached the exposed fabric of his underwear. He gave Tony a mischievous look, then dipped his hand under and took hold of him. Tony hadn't realised until that moment quite how much he'd been reacting to it all. The pressure of the other man's hand caused his eyes to slip shut and he had to take a deep breath. When Bruce started to move Tony couldn't focus on what should or shouldn't be happening, all he could do was try to calm himself. His hands twitched at either side of him, yearning to take hold of something, anything to keep him grounded. When he forced his eyes open again Bruce was still watching him. The hand enveloped him, running up his length over and over. Tony felt his whole body begin to rock: a silent prayer to go on… And Bruce heard him. The pace picked up gradually, skilfully plucking at Tony's sanity and pushing him toward bliss. He swallowed hard, his throat becoming dry. And then came that low voice again.**

 **"Come on Tony… Tony speak to me…" His voice was smooth as honey. "tell me…"**

 **Speak…** ** _Speak_** **… Tony couldn't speak… He couldn't** ** _think_** **… The hand pushed him further, the pressure becoming unbearable. He opened his mouth, but there were no words. All that came out were slurred desperate sounds of failing protest. He tried to snap it back shut but Bruce came at him, a man possessed. His mouth crashed down on him, muffling the sound. He broke away suddenly, hand still working away. He explored the sensitive skin of Tony's neck sending lightening bolts through his body every time his teeth grazed him. He couldn't keep up… And then Bruce reached his hips and pulled the remaining material clear of his goal. Tony realised what was about to happen and desperately shot up, but it was too late: he felt himself enter the hot wet heaven of Bruce's mouth and his eyes rolled.**

 **"Bru- Uugh, Uoohhh…** ** _Jesus_** **\- sweet** ** _mother_** **of…" He collapsed back down his hands lost in Bruce's hair for those short sweet moments as his attacker conquered him. "Br- Bruce N- Ahahhh-"**

 **"louder…" The other man managed to utter, his voice thick with lust, threatening to stop.**

 **"Bruce- Holy** ** _hell Bruce_** **!" was all he could get out with his jagged breath before ecstasy hit him and took the remainder of it away.**

 **…**

 **When he opened his eyes he was staring at the ceiling, apparently having dozed off for some time. His brain carefully scanned his most recent memory, separation dream from reality. It was more difficult than he'd thought. He looked down at himself, covered by his discarded clothes, just to confirm. He looked up again at the ceiling his eyes wide in a mild form of panic that was sinking in. He absent-mindedly reached out a hand to make contact with the remote pad that was lying on the carpet. The display lit up.**

 **"Hey." Tony cleared his throat. "I have a question for you."**

 **"Yes, Mister Stark." Came a sickeningly calm voice, seemingly from the walls themselves.**

 **"… How much of that did you see."**

 **"The security cameras have been operational all night, no noticeable interruptions."**

 **"Can you just, do me a favour," he brought the touch panel up to see. "and show me a... quick preview of the footage?" He attempted to keep his voice neutral, for his own sake.**

 **"Of course."**

 **menu items swept themselves to the side as Images flashed up on the panel: Two men talking... talking, more talking, drinking…**

 **"c'mon that is clearly not that part that concerns me." He said with slightly more anger than could be justified when speaking to an AI, but he continued anyway. "Skip it ahead a little." The frames skipped by, slowing to regular speed as Bruce's image relieved Tony of his shirt. "Okay that's enough." The image froze. He looked at it worriedly.**

 **"Okay. Erase that… Erase all footage of yesterday... and today…" He paused. "And all the other days… In fact, just delete all the data, all camera data, and noise… Forever."**

 **"Are you sure you-"**

 **"Yep. Sure. Confirmed. Go." He snapped. The images shrunk and disappeared in front of him.**

 **"And if anyone asks, I'm not in. For at least a week."**

 **"Of course. Shall I reschedule your-"**

 **"** **Yes." Tony barked.**

 **"** **Wil there be anything else?"**

 **"Uhh… Yeah bring me some psychiatrists while you're at it. Not the honest nosy kind either, the suspicious kind I can threaten easily."**

 **"Of course."**

 **A list of faces appeared on his screen, accompanied by numbers and personal details.**

…

Bruce Banner sat on his bed, his head pounding. It should have been because of the alcohol, but in truth it was 1 part guilt and 2 parts constant harassment. Being as it was from his inner self he couldn't escape it, and even if he could he didn't deserve to. He spotted himself in the mirror, confused shame-filled Auburn eyes looking back at him.

"I'm sorry… I… don't know what happened…"  
And that was the truth.

 **((A/N: So what was this story missing? One minute for a short review, much appreciated. 'Enjoyed reading' is a perfectly valid review. Inboxes also always welcome.  
Author Out.))**


End file.
